


Easy Enough

by twinchaosblade



Series: Strength Through Diversity [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade/pseuds/twinchaosblade
Summary: 'Easiest hunt ever,' Dean thought while idly lighting the match-book.Response to theSPN100 Drabble Challenge.Prompt:wrench; shovel (provided by deangirl)
Series: Strength Through Diversity [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826524
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Easy Enough

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Being the property of their respective copyright holders, _Supernatural_ , its characters or any other publicly recognizable names don't belong to me in any way, shape or form. This was written for the sole purpose of entertainment, not monetary gain. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>  ~ Oh my, would the boys be in trouble if I had a say... Just one word: SFTCOL(AR)S
> 
> Muchísimas gracias to my awesome twin sister [Twinchy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/) for the beta!
> 
> **First Published:** 18/01/2009

'Easiest hunt ever,' Dean thought while idly lighting the match-book. 'In and out in under half a night makes a couple hours sleep yet.'

A cocky smile spread over his lips and he huffed. 'And there Sammy had fretted about this simple salt 'n burn. As if I couldn't handle myself when he nurses a cold.' A fond expression crossed his face, 'Geek.'

"May I?" the British gentleman appearing out of thin air asked respectfully before the shovel was suddenly wrenched out of Dean's grip and connected with his head.

It all went a little fuzzy from there… and painful.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't contain myself and wrote a second drabble, especially after deangirl sent me the additional prompt word for tonight.


End file.
